Our Last Day, and what followed
by MeekaLove004
Summary: Lily and James's last day, and the events that followed that fateful night. Oneshot. WARNING: This will make no sense at all if you haven't read my other story: The Marauders Will Pay. Read that first please.


**AN: Hello my readers****J**** So, if you're reading thi sand haven't read my other story, you might want to read my other story (The Marauders Will Pay)…just saying…it will explain the whole twin thing…**

**And if you have read my other story, thank you for reading this one! I just wanted to do a Halloween oneshot, and I will most likely have this for a epilouge in my current story. So this is a little sneak peak for you. I just was kind of inspred to write this, so sorry if it sucks. No hate Please.**

**So without further adue (?) Here is my very first oneshot!**

**Our Last Night.**

_Lily POV._

I let out a loud groan at the sound of my alarm clock, before rolling over to turn it off. However, instead of the expected feel of plastic and metal, I was met with something that felt like a face…and hair?

I shot awake immediately.

"James! There's a creep in the house! Get the kids!" I screamed, before grabbing my wand and shooting the first hex I could think of at the stranger.

"Oi! What the heck Red? What did I ever do to you?" I froze at the sound of the voice and finally took a good look at my attacker.

"Sirius!" I screamed, chucking my pillow at him.

"Honestly Lils, I come to gently wake you up and this is what I get?" He complained from his position on the floor. I was about to open my mouth, but was interrupted by my husband bursting through the door.

"Lily I heard you yell, are you Ok…Sirius…what did you DO?" James demanded doubling over at the sight of his best friend on the floor.

"What? Haven't you ever seen your best mate on the floor before?" Sirius demanded, crossing his arms and scowling.

"Yes, but I've never seen my best mate on the floor with pink hair." James laughed.

"Oh..wait what?" Sirius demanded before jumping up and running over to my vanity.

"No, no, no, no! Red, what did you do!?" He screamed, yanking at the roots of his long, curly hot pink hair.

"Sorry I missed the eyebrows." I laughed.

"Fix me Potter! I beg of you!" He wailed, dropping to his knees.

"I can't, it lasts ten hours." I laughed. James was still doubled over in the door way, stamping his foot on the ground in laughter.

"This is low Red, lower that that bald prank in sixth year." Sirius grumbled. I laughed at the memory of how the famous hair prank.

"Okay, nothings that low, it took you a full year for your hair to grow back!" James crowed, before falling into a fit of laughter.

"And that wasn't me, you can thank your lovely bride to be for that." I giggled.

Sirius scowled. "That's what I get for dating a Slytherin." He grumbled. "Oh yeah, that's why I'm here! Jay wants to know if you can meet her at _The Blaze_ in an hour." He said, straightening up.

"I think I can manage that," I laughed climbing out of bed. "Let's just hope the kids are still asleep though, or else Jace is going to demand to come." I laughed as I got up and walked into the closet to change.

"I still can't believe you let James talk you into naming your daughter Jace." Sirius laughed.

"Okay, one, someone suggested it when I was drunk," I said, glaring at James. "and we agreed we'd each name one. James wanted to name her after him, so Jace was the best compromise." I finished. From behind the closet door as I changed into a pair of black leggings, gray UGGs, and one of James's old quidditch sweaters from Hogwarts.

"Well, either, way, I think she's coming." Sirius chuckled. I froze in mid swipe of my mascara.

"What do you mean?" I asked, but even I could hear the unmistakable sound of the children's cries.

"Nooo…" I groaned.

"Time to face the music." James laughed, walking out of the room, me and Sirius following.

The second the door opened both babies stopped crying, and huge smiles lit their faces.

"Unca Pa-foo!" They both giggle, before attempting to reach for him.

Siruis just laughed before walking foreward and scooping up his god-children.

"How are my favorite Potters?" He teased them.

"Hey! I thought I was your favorite!" James whined.

"Oh please, Prongs, you could never pull off this level of cuteness." Sirius Chided.

"Well, you four have fun, I'm off to Jays." I said, hoping to make my escape. No such luck.

"Auntie Jay! Wan see auntie Jay!" Jace blubbered, reaching four me.

My first thought was to be strong and say no. I needed time away from diapers. But honestly, who could say no to that face?

I had honestly been slightly disappointed when both the twins wound up to be exact replicas of their father, however, I was happy that Harry had my emerald green eyes at least. Jace on the other hand, was an exact replica of James down to the nose.

"Oh fine." I sighed, taking my daughter away from Sirius so I could change her real fast.

"Yeah that's right, let the gross, disgusting girls go so we can have some guy time." Sirius joked, poking Harry in the stomach.

"Yeah! Gu tim!" Harry cried, clapping his hands. I just laughed as I pulled Jace into a pair of Harry's little basketball shorts and a little Chudley Cannons sweater Sirius had gotten her for her birthday. I scowled as I reached my finale task. The hair. It had grown at an impossible rate, and I was now stuck untangling it every morning. To lazy to do it, I finally just through it into a ponytail.

"Okay, we're heading out boys." I said, scooping up a baby bag, kissing James and Harry, and hugging Sirius goodbye.

LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP

Jay's café,_ The Blaze,_ was as crowded as ever, The café had really taken off since she business had taken off in sixth year, and she had a constant stream of muggles and wizards alike at all times. Except, of course for our weekly Order of the Phoenix meetings every Friday after closing hours.

"Lily! I'll be right over! Just take a seat at the counter!" Jay screamed from across the room.

I just laughed as I sat down and watched her finish serving, some things really never change, and Jay was living proof of that. Jay was wearing one of her old beater jerseys from Hogwarts, tucked into her low rise black skinny jeans with a silver and black black belt, and her signature black combat boots. Her light blonde hair still had it's under half died green, and was pulled into a loose ponytail, with several strands falling out. Along with all of this she had on a waist apron and her normal black and gray makeup. Clearly, her pride in being a muggleborn Slytherin had never worn off.

Finally, she was finished and she hurried over to greet me.

"Lils, I haven't seen you in forever!" She laughed giving me a big hug.

"And how's my favorite little girl?" She laughed, picking up Jace and bouncing her on her hip.

"if you call a week forever, have you heard from Hadassah and Sabrina?" I asked worriedly. Hadassah and Sabrina were the last two member of our group from Hogwarts, The Angels, and had been away on a three week mission for the Order.

"Yeah, I actually just got an owl this morning. They're doing good, and they send their love, they should be back in two days, they want us to meet them at the ministry when they floo back, oh, and they were able to catch the deatheater who had been infiltrating the ministry.

"Oh, thanks goodness they're okay." I sighed in relief. I didn't know what I would do if one of them had been hurt.

"Are you okay Lils? I know you hate being in hiding like this, but it can't last much longer." Jay said comfortingly.

"I know, I'm just stressed, I always have to be in_ The Blaze_ or the house at all times, James is going insane, and I'm really worried about Harry." I admitted.

"Lils, I know you're worried, but it will be okay, no one is going to lay a finger on Harry, and Peter's your secret keeper, and Sirius is your fake secret keeper, the plan is fool proof." Jay soothed.

I wished I could agree. I honestly wished the secret keeper could have been Sirius, however, when we asked Jay and Sirius, (Jay was included since they were engaged.) Sirius said no, since it would be to obvious. However, Peter had been acting kind of off lately.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the bell ringing, signaling a new customer. I looked up, and into the eyes of Narcissa Malfoy.

"Lily, Jay." She said, giving us each a smile. Suddenly, a hulking figure shoved past her.

"Lilykins! Jaysie!" Brandon Zabini yelled, scooping us into a huge hug.

"Hey Brandon," Jay laughed. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, Blaise was demanding to see his aunt Jay, and I invited Cissa and Draco here, well, because we all know that Draco has an obsession with the hot chocolate here." Brandon chuckled.

I peered around Brandon to see two little boys behind him, attempting to walk.

"I'll get three hot chocolates then, Jace will probably want one as well." Jay laughed as she went behind the bar to prepare the drinks.

"You're a star Jay." Brandon laughed, as he turned to scoop up the two boys and place them beside Jace on the counter.

"So are you taking them Trick-or-treating tonight?" I asked the two adults.

"We might visit a few houses, but Lucius doesn't approve of it, he thinks it's more of a muggle tradition." Narcissa replied.

"That's a shame, but probably for the best, it's not exactly safe at night anymore." I replied awkwardly. Here I am twenty-two, and I still don't know how to respond to muggle comments such as these.

"Either way, I think that that hot chocolate is treat enough!" Brandon laughed. I turned to see the kids sipping large mugs of hot chocolate a giggling over who knows what.

"Oh shoot, where's my camera?" I asked, rummaging through my purse as I noticed the whip cream mustaches on their faces.

"Smile guys." I laughed, as they beamed at the camera.

"Oh, you have to send that picture to me." Brandon laughed, as he and Narcissa scooped up the kids.

"Will do, you two take care." I called after them

"You to Lily!" They both called before walking out. As soon as the door shut I turned to Jay to help her rinse out the mugs.

"You do know that there is no way that Cissa's husband isn't a deatheater, right?" I asked softly.

"I know, but I technically going to be related to them once Sirius and I are married, and I know there's good in her, she's made it clear that she doesn't want a part in this war." Jay sighed, as she dried the cups.

"I know, I wish she would take Draco and get out of there. If this war goes on much longer you and I both know he will be expected to join the deatheaters eventually." I said, saddened at the thought of the little blonde boy becoming as cold as his father.

"I know, but I don't know what to do, Cissa really does love Lucius, so I suppose all I can do for now is offer her my friendship." Jay sighed, closing the cabinet.

"Don't worry, it'll all work out in the end." I said, giving her a hug. "I have to go now, I need to get home before James talks Sirius into staying with Moony for the full moon tonight." I laughed, as I scooped up Jace.

"Ooohh… a full moon on Halloween? It's a bad omen, keep the garlic at hand." Jay whispered mysteriously.

"Shut up you idiot." I laughed as I headed for the door.

"Take care Lils, I love you! No homo!" Jay yelled after me. I just laughed.

"Love you to! I'll see you at the airport in two days!" I called, before walking out and into the alley so I could apparate home.

_James POV._

I laughed as Sirius finished the Japanese Golfer joke, man, it got me every time.

Today had been a good day, Sirius had spent the entire day at my house, Lily was able to meet up with Jay, and have dinner with us and the kids at the end of the day.

"Well, I really better get going, I told Jay I'd help her clean up."

"Whipped." I coughed into my sleeve. Sirius just smacked me over the head.

"You prat." He chuckled. Before walking over to hug Jace and Harry good bye.

"Buh bye unca Pad-foo." Harry said sleepily.

"Wuv you." Jace added.

"I love you guys to." Sirius said, blinking back tears. Before standing up.

"See ya' Red." He said, pulling Lily into a bear hug."

"Bye Sirius, stay safe." Lily laughed.

I smiled at the scene, before getting up and heading to the door, as soon as I made sure no one was looking, I slipped a envelope into Sirius's coat pocket, just as he joined me at the door.

"Be safe you big lug." I laughed, giving him a big bear hug hat he quickly returned.

"You to Prongs, I know that you have the protection stuff, but stay on your guard." He said, before walking out the door and apparating away.

I sighed before returning to the kitchen to help Lily finish with the dishes.

"Did you have a good time?" Lily asked as she dried a plate.

"Yup." I laughed as I flicked water.

"Stop it you toerag." She laughed as she flicked her dish towel at me. "Go make yourself useful and entertain Harry before he wakes up Jace."

"Okay, I see how it is." I chuckled, before going to sit on the couch with Harry and reveal to him, the gift of bubbles.

Outside, I thought I heard a twig snap, but I shrugged it off, probably some kids…

After another five minutes, Lily came and joined me one the couch. I pulled her to my side and kissed her forehead lightly as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"What do you want to do tonight?" I asked her quietly.

"Hmm…wanna watch a movie?" She suggested. I laughed.

"Sure thing love."

"Okay, I'll put the kids to bed then come back down." She said, taking Harry from me.

"Alright," I agreed, getting up and pulling her into a hug.

"See you in a few minutes love." She said tiredly.

"I love you Lils." I said, giving her a final kiss and handing her Jace.

"Love you to." Lily said, before heading upstairs.

Deciding to wait for Lily to come back down to choose the movie, I went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

I was nearly done with it when I heard a bang. I froze…No, it couldn't be. But my thoughts were interrupted by another crash and the creaking of the gate and footsteps.

Voldemort was here.

Thousands of thoughts ran through my head. Peter had betrayed me and my family…my family…A loud bang sounded and the door blew open. I dropped my glass, hearing it shatter on the floor. My family, I had to protect them.

I took a deep breathe, and let the images fly past me, my first time meeting Lily, Sirius, Remus…Peter. The prank war in sixth year between the Angels and the Marauders. Lily on our first date, our first kiss, our wedding day. Harry and Jace when they were born. Lily, cuddled up next to me just a few minutes ago….I took a deep breath.

I was ready to die.

Before I could even think, I sprinted towards the figure in the hallway.

"Lily! It's him! I'll hold him off! Get the kids out of here!" I yelled, throwing myself at Voldemort.

"Fool." He hissed, tossing me aside. But I wouldn't stay down.

"Over my dead body!" I yelled, jumping in front of him, and staring into his red, snake like eyes. And I continued to glare at him, keeping my last memory of Lily fresh in my mind. Her green eyes, her laugh, her strength, her hand in mine, her jokes, waking up to her every morning…Lily.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"I love you, Lily!" I cried and the spell hit me, and I felt darkness wash over me.

Lily.

_Lily Pov._

The second I heard James yell, I turned to go help him, but was stopped by a cry form Harry, who had been awakened by the noise. No. I had to protect my children.

"Hey baby, it's okay, everything's okay baby. It's all okay, your mommy loves you, daddy loves you, you are so loved Harry, never forget that. I whispered through my tears.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"I love you, Lily!" I could hear James scream, before a thud shook the house.

..James.

I could hear the footsteps slowly approaching, taking their time. I had to act. I turned to Jace, she wasn't part of the prophecy, he wouldn't care about her. I sprinted to her crib, scooping her in my arms. She was still asleep, unaware of the outside world. I quickly wrapped her up, and then went and placed her in a basket in the closet. As a second thought, I quickly took of my locket and placed it around her neck, before giving her a final kiss good bye.

"I love you, my baby girl, your daddy loved you, never forget that." I whispered. Before closing the closet door and walking over to Harry's crib.

"I love you baby, you're so loved, you remember that my baby." I whispered, placing a kiss on his forehead. Just then, the door was flung open and I whirled around.

"Move aside girl!" He commanded.

"NO, please, not my baby, don't hurt Harry, take me instead." I begged through my tears.

"Move aside and I'll let you live." He hissed.

"Please, spare my son."

"Foolish girl! Avada Kedavra!" At the last second I twisted around for a final glimps of my son.

"I love you baby." I whispered, as the spell hit me full on.

I'll see you shortly, James.

_Sirius POV._

I sighed in relief as I stacked the final chair, and slumped onto the couch in exhaustion.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked, snuggling into my side.

"I don't like this," I admitted. "Remus is in wolf mode, we're here, Dessah and Sabrina are who knows where, and Peter's out on some business trip." I sighed, resting my head on Jay's.

"I know, it's scary, us all being so spread out, but it would be to obvious if we were with James and Lil-wait…Peter? On a business trip?" She asked, sitting up straight.

"Yeah, he's on a business trip for some Law Enforcement…didn't he tell you? I thought you were working undercover in there with him last week. You know, you were drinking that polygenic so you could investigate the suspect in there with Wormy?" I asked in confusion. Her and Peter were so excited to spy on that guy together, surely she must have heard about the trip…

"Sirius, I was working at the scheule and organizing events in there, there aren't any business trip scheduled for the next two months…and Peter told me he was at Marlene's house…" Jay trailed off.

"Wait what?" I yelled, sitting up as well. "He and Marlene broke up weeks ago! I was there, she dumped a bowl of punch on his head!"

Jay paled at an alarming rate as reality struck her.

"Something's not right." I whispered, before grabbing her arm and apparating to the Potter's house.

"NOOO! Lily, James!" I had barely heard Jay's anguished scream before we were both sprinting into the demolished house, and came to a halt at the sight at the stairs.

"No," I whispered, walking towards the body in disbelief. "No, no, no, no! This is a trick! Prongs, stop, wake up mate. James!" I screamed, shaking my best friend by the shoulders.

"Prongs! Wake up! You can't be dead! You're not dead! No! you were supposed to be my best man! We were supposed to grow old together! We were supposed to scare kids as old men and teach our kids how to annoy McGonagall! You can't be dead! Don't leave me!" I screamed, my tears hitting James glasses before sliding off and down his face.

"James." I croaked, before I felt Jay's hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her in anguish, only to see her shaking in silent tears over the death of her non related brother.

"I can't… I can't believe this.." She sobbed, before sprinting up the stairs, unable to bear the sight anymore.

Before I could say anything else, however, I was cut off by a scream. I sprinted upstairs, worried death eaters were still their, but it was much worse. Lily.

Jay was cradling her head in her lap and weeping. Mumbling 'No, no, no, its not possible.' over and over. I just sank against the door frame and hit the floor in shock, tears streaming down my face.

"Who could do such a thing!?" Jay screamed in anguish over her best friend's body. My body went cold. Pettigrew.

"That cold hearted weasel betrayed us! He killed them! We trusted him! Pettigrew killed them!" I roared, slamming my fist into the wall.

"Wait, shut up." Jay whispered, standing stock still. I froze…was that crying? Behind the wall?

"In the closet." I mouthed at her, before creeping up and flinging the doors open.

"Jace?" I whispered in disbelief, scooping the little girl up into my arm and burying my face in her messy hair.

"Wait, Sirius…Harry, he's in the crib." Jays voice called from across the room.

I quickly made my way to the crib, only to see the my godson sitting alone…with a scar on his head.

"Vodemort tried to kill him.." I whispered as I began to piece everything together.

"Harry, he-he Voldemort. He stopped Voldemort." Jay whispered, sinking to her knees in shock in front of the crib.

"This is to much to take in." I whispered, hugging Jace close to me. They were all I had left of Lily and James.

"Sirius, they're going to come after you, I'm the only one who knows that Pettigrew was the secret keeper, if I vouch for you they're going to think it's because I'm engaged to you." Jay whispered in horror.

I frowned as I let the information settle in my mind.

"I have to leave you all here." I whispered.

"What?" Jay asked, turning to face me.

"I'm technically a deatheater now. And I'm their godfather." I began thinking everything through.

"Okay Jay, I need you to listen to me, I was never here. As far as you know, I'm a traitor and you hate me, and it will stay that way until I hunt down Pettigrew. Let Dumbledore decide what to do with the kids. But try to keep tabs on them for me." I said, looking into her fear filled eyes. "I want you to hide until someone from the Order comes, make sure someone who's in the Order finds Harry." I finished.

"Sirius, this is awful, what if they try to send them to Lily's sister? Or what if they separate them?" Jay demanded. Just then, I had an idea.

"We have to fake Jace's death, will make it look like her body was demolished, then I want you to send her to an orphanage, after her first year at Hogwarts, adopt her, then they can't send her to the Durslys."

"I guess that's the only option." Jay whispered, taking Jace out of my arms and setting her beside Harry. I kneeled down at the crib and stared at the last two Pottters left.

"Now you two listen, I want you to know, that whatever you hear about me, I love you two so much, as much as your parents did, and someday soon, I promise we're going to be together again." I whispered, before giving them each a kiss on their head and turning to face Jay.

"Don't forget Mr. you still owe me a wedding." Jay sobbed, throwing her arms around me.

"I promise, I'm going to come back for you, and we're going to live with the mini James's." I chuckled. Placing a final kiss on her forehead and pulling away.

"I love you." I whispered, before walking away to stop at Lily's body.

"Hey Lils, I know we got off on the wrong foot in first year, but look at us now, You're my baby sister, and I love you so much. I'm going to find Pettigrew, and I'm going to make him pay, I promise." I whispered, softly, before kissing her forehead and closing her eyes. I then got up, and with a final wave, left the room. Apparated away.

_Jay Pov._

As soon as Sirius left, I scooped up Jay and hid in the closet, leaving the door open a crack so I could see anyone who entered.

It wasn't even five minutes, when the door banged open, and I heard a loud gasp, and the sound of someone falling to their knees.

Curious, I peeked out the door, only to see…Snape? My instincts told me to take out my wand and hex the deatheater, but I froze when I saw the tears running down his face.

"Lil-Lily." He chocked out, crawling over to her and cradling her in his arms. The second he saw her pale face he broke out into heart wrenching sobs.

I must have watched him for a good ten minutes, before he noticed Harry. I tensed up, and grabbed my wand, ready to fight for the boy's life. But once again, I was shocked into silence.

"You have you mother's eyes, Potter, even though it's quite obvious that their going to be hidden by glasses, just like our father." He sighed, before turning back to Lily. "I have to go, Lily, but I promise even if he's Potter, I'm going to protect him, you have my word. He whispered

I was struck by his words, but before I could think about it anymore, he vanished with a soft popping noise, just as Hagrid entered the room.

"Lily! No! Not you to!" Hagrid wailed like a wounded dog. But, soon enough, he noticed Harry as well.

"Ha-Ha-Harry? Yer alive? Blimey…Professor Dumbledore Sir! It's Harry! He's alive!" He cried. And next thing I knew, Dumbledore had entered the room as well.

"Mrs. Potter as well." He whispered sadly, as his eyes fell on Lily's body.

"Hagrid, we must move quickly, I will take care of things here. But I need you to transfer Harry to number four Privet Drive. I will meet you there. But we must act quickly, there might be death eaters lurking about.

Hagrid jumped to action immediately, picking up Harry, and walking out of the room, offering one final farewell to Lily as he went.

When Hagrid was gone, Dumbledore began to scan the wreckage, before allowing a small smile to come over his face.

"You always were a brilliant witch, Lily Potter, and I believe you have just cast your most remarkable spell yet, thank you." Before apparating away as well.

I stayed for another ten minutes, before crawling out of the closet with Jace, and apparating to the first orphanage I could think of.

JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB

When I got reached the orphanage, I quietly set Jace down, leaving the note I had written stating her name and that her parents had just passed. I looked down at the little girl, who was peacefully sleeping.

"See you in ten years Potter." I whispered. Before knocking on the door and running.

_Hadassah POV. (two days later.)_

"I mean, how rude was this guy, he totally flipped me off just because I bumped into him. I mean give me a break, I was in a foreign country, I was starving, sleepy, and then I get that added to my list? Ugh, I am so glad to be home." Sabrina chattered as soon as we stepped out of the floo. I just groaned. Three weeks of this, I was glad to be home.

"Oh! There's Jay! Hey, why isn't she wearing her engagement ring? And where's Lily?" Sabrina asked, coming to a halt. I stopped and stared Jay along with Brina, and I knew something was wrong.

Her arms were tightly crossed, she looked as if she hadn't slept, and tears were pouring down her face.

"Jay, what's wrong? Where's Lily?" Sabrina asked, worried.

Jay just shook her head, and suddenly I knew, as did Brina.

"No." I whispered in disbelief. Sabrina burst into tears, and Jay walked forward to give her a hug, crying as she went. I could only stand there numb as I realized, Lily was gone, and she wasn't coming back.


End file.
